Tears of Flame
by Firehawk242
Summary: If Winx Club was a much darker and much more violent show, this is how I imagine season two would have ended. Done for the 'Angst' Challenge on WCFC. Rated M for violence and a lot of character deaths.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

Bloom charged down the tunnel. He would pay for this. She charged on. The tunnel was too narrow to fly in so instead she ran, using her wings to push herself to superhuman speeds. Unbidden, images rose from her mind.

_Stella lying on the ground, a deep slash across her body. Her once beautiful dress was shredded and soaked with blood._

Bloom kept charging, dodging a stalagmite.

_Flora's body lying in a heap, broken, mauled, savagely destroyed._

She pushed herself to go faster.

_Musa, her eyes open wide, her throat torn out._

A monster appeared. Without even slowing down, Bloom drew back her hand and punched it. Her fist burst into flame, annihilating the creature. It was one of his minions. She would show no mercy.

_Aisha, her perfect face forever ruined by the deep wound that had replaced her left eye._

Bloom reached a fork in the tunnel. She didn't even hesitate before turning right, following the tunnel deeper into the ground.

_Techna, lying on the ground. Her back had been broken and her face smashed in._

Bloom's eyes blazed with fury. There were no tears. She would allow no sign of her pain to show. More images came to her.

_Riven, his name now a cruel joke, had been cut in half with a single blow._

Bloom pushed even harder, her feet barely touching the ground.

_Timmy, his shattered glasses doing nothing to hide his equally shattered face._

Two more monsters appeared before her. She spun through them without breaking stride, leaving nothing but two piles of ashes.

_Helia, his left arm missing at the shoulder and his ribs visible through the wound in his side._

Bloom leapt over a ten foot wide crevice without even glancing at it.

_Brandon, his head no longer attached to his body._

Bloom pushed even harder. Behind her, a blast of noise raced back up the tunnel as she broke the sound barrier.

_Sky, pinned to the wall by the black sword that had pierced his heart. _

The tears finally burst free, trailing behind her. She reached the mouth of the tunnel. Before her lay a floating castle. Bloom reached the edge and jumped, her wings carrying her through the air towards her destination.

Normally, she'd look for an entrance. Today, she wasn't in the mood to be patient. Wrapping herself with flames, she descended on the castle like a comet thrown from the sky. She hit a wall and smashed through it. She sprang to her feet and began running again, trailing fire behind her.

* * *

><p>"She should be here soon, don't you think?" Darkar inquired of his 'guests'. "Seeing what I have planned for the two of you should break her spirit completely. Then she will be all mine."<p>

A man and a woman glared at the skeletal figure sitting upon his throne.

* * *

><p>Bloom reached a room full of monsters. She didn't even bother to fight them, she simply ran through them, her fiery aura reducing them to ashes. She reached a doorway and ran through it. There he was, sitting on his throne. Behind him, his pet monster stood in the form of a minotaur. In front of him stood a man and his wife, unable to move.<p>

"Mom, Dad!"

Mike and Vanessa could only stand, petrified, as Darkar rose from his seat. An obsidian sword appeared in his hands and with a single blow, he ended their lives.

"NO!" Bloom fell to her knees, the tears flowing freely. She was too late.

"Hello Bloom."

"You...monster..."

"I suppose I am. What's that I see? Tears? Without your friends, you are nothing. Weep for them, and weep for yourself. Now, you're all mine."

Bloom rose to her feet. "You'll never take me." Despite the tears that now formed rivers down her face, her voice was soft but firm.

"We'll see. Kerbog, put her in the cell." The minotaur advanced. With one massive hand he reached for the fairy.

Bloom reached out and grabbed the hand, stopping it in its tracks. She stared up at the creature, her eyes burning with rage. He reached for her with his second hand. She caught that one too.

"Die." Her fiery aura blazed to life, burning white hot. Kerbog roared in pain, unable to escape the death grip Bloom had on him. The fire consumed him, leaving nothing behind.

"Darkar." She pulled out a small device. With a press of a button it turned into a sword. Sky's phanto-blade. She pointed it at Darkar. "I'm not crying for my friends." Her tears continued to flow, but her eyes were hard and steady. "I'm crying for what I'm about to do to you." Her tears burst into flame, igniting the floor wherever they struck. "I'm going to show you what it's like, show you how I feel. And when it's over, I will never see your face again.

"Foolish girl." Darkar said as he raised his own sword. The blood of Bloom's adoptive parents still dripped from the edge.

"Go to hell." Bloom spat. She charged, bringing down Sky's sword with a strength and ferocity far beyond what her small frame should be capable of. Darkar's sword shattered and she followed it up by slicing off his left hand.

"You wanted my dark side?" She demanded as she removed his other hand. "Well here it is! Enjoy it while you still can." She stabbed her blade deep into his body and channeled her power into it. A massive explosion tore Darkar apart, scattering him across the throne room.

Bloom collapsed, a piece of Darkar's sword lodged in her gut. "That's it then." She whispered. "This is how it ends."

**Author me: Look at this great new story I wrote!**

**Real me: What is _wrong_ with you?**

**Author me: What?**

**Real me: You just killed fifteen characters in less than a thousand words!**

**Author me: So?**

**Real me: ...**

**Author me: If you're going to vomit, do try to make it to the bathroom first.**

**Real me: You're a horrible person.**


End file.
